Kiss Me, Please
by Shining Azure
Summary: The gang is invited to a party at a friends house. But what happens when you mix dancing, pharaohs and love? YxT Read to find out!


**Hello! It took me awhile but I finally posted my story. This is the very first fanfic I have ever written , and I mean the very first one. I think I wrote when I was in 5****th**** grade! Its been a long while now lol! But over the years I have modificated it. But last night I got new ideas and knowing me I actually re-wrote again in one night! Lol! Its 5:32 am here and I still awake! But it worth it so here I present you Kiss Me, Please.! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh If I did it would have ended very differently and Atem and Tea would be together.**

**Oh by the way sorry if there are some grammer mistakes, Im new , not perfect.**

-Kiss Me,Please-

The sun shone brightly over the calm streets of Domino, the air was cool and light , perfect for a day like this, one could say it was a beautiful day , but not for a certain blue eyed beauty who was sitting at a near by park bench , why did she think it was not beautiful? , well why don`t we find out .. . . . ..

-``Great I come here because they call me up , and they leave me here like a stray dog´´ - the long-haired brunette said. Her name you ask? It`s Tea Gardner, the cheerleader of the group. Group? you might say, well, lets say Tea has her group of friends. The group consists of four boys and four girls. There names you might ask? Well there pretty easy. One of them is named Yugi Motou, a small ,kind boy with a great heart who never says give up and is always there for his friends, the other is named Joey Wheeler , a funny but nice guy with a lot of strength and bravery in him ,the third boy is Tristan Taylor a nice and smart student , he likes to make fun of Joey every time he can but deep down he is a loyal friend,Mai Valentine , a tough but beautiful girl with good dueling skills and a lot of sassy talk, Serenity Wheeler ,as you can see Joey´ little sister , she´s a shy , quiet girl who likes to cheer her brother in anything she can, Rebecca Hopkins, a nice , pretty girl who happens to be a little genius and a good duelist, and last but not least , Tea Gardner a kind , strong-hearted girl with a lot of courage , she likes to cheer her friends in anything she can . Oh! I almost forgot , there is one more boy and his name is Yami Motou, more likely know as the King of Games , Yami is an intelligent , protective , serious, handsome guy who can win any girls heart easily.

Our little Tea , has a small crush on our little Romeo here , ever since she discoverd that he existed. You see , Yami is an 5,000 year old pharaoh, trapped inside the Millenium Puzzle who can´t recall a thing about his past , and it so happens he was brougth back to life by little Yugi. Since then, Yugi and his friends have gone on wild adventures , dueling, defeating villans and monsters in order to recover the pharaoh´s lost ´s were Serenity , Mai and Rebecca cut in, because during there battles of justice , the group had befriended them as they decided to join there little gang .Of course not just them , they befriended lots of other people , such as Duke Delvin , the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters , Seto Kaiba , the CEO of Kaiba Corp , and his little brother Mokuba, Ishizu Ishtar , an assistent to the pharaoh in ancient Eygpt , and an assistent to the Domino Museum , her brother Marik Ishtar , who was possesed by an evil spirit, named Yami Marik, do to the Millenium Rod, , but was defeated by the pharaoh , Ryou Bakura , a nice school boy who likes to keep peace in everything and everyone , although also having a Yami of his own do to the Millenium Ring, he has learned to control him , thanks to the pharaoh. And many other people , who if I named now , it would take up on all of the story.

On there last adventure, the phaoroh, who had recoverd all his memories including his real name : Atem, had to lose to a duel against Yugi in order to go back to the afterlife , the place where he belongs. The pharaoh indeed lost , but had been given a choice , either to go to the afterlife and never return , or stay and live a life with his own body and friends. He of course didn´t want his friends to live in sorrow after he left and he wanted to spend more time with them, so as this being his decision , he chose to stay and live his life again in the modern world.

After that his friends started calling him by his name , which he did not like to be called by , because it reminded him of his days as pharaoh, they decided to call him Yami , even though knowing that it meant Darkness , his name had nothing to do with him, he was the complete opposite. So as time passed , Yami was starting to get more acostumed to the modern world. Yami had also discoverd some new feelings for a certain brown- haired blue-eyed girl in the group. He was starting to grow a crush on our little cheerleader without her noticing. But he was afraid she would not respond to his feelings , but little did he know , is that our Tea hid the same feelings.

And today they were supposed to meet at the park so they could go to a party a friend was hosting , but as usual the guys would always be late , leaving her to wait for them till they were ready.

Tea couldn´t take no more of this , so she got up from her spot and started walking to the party herself, when she heard somebody call her name. Turning around so she could see the owner of the voice, only to be met by a group of four guys and three girls , coming her way. -``_Finally''-_She thought.

-``Why did you take so long? It´s not like the park is miles and miles away from the Game Shop.´´-Crossing her arms over her chest, the brunette angrily scolded her friends.

-``Sorry , Tea,It´s just that Joey wouldn´t stop looking at himself in the mirror´´- A spikey haired brunette teenager, Tristan, responded to his friend´s question, while pointing at his other dirty blond haired buddy.

-``Oh , brother!''- Raising her arms in the air, Tea put a –You –Cant- Be- Serious- look on her face. The blond haired boy, had an arm behind his head while bearing a goofy grin on his face.- ``Hey, when you´re handsome , you´re handsome´´-Joking around as always, Joey tried to lighten the mood, with his Im-So-Hot speech.

-``Please , Joey, not ``the speech´´ again, we just heard it back at the Game Shop, and I don´t think I can handle more torture now´´- Innocent little Yugi, finally took the courage of telling his best friend what he thought about his oh so famous speech.

``Yeah , Joey , I mean, I think half of Japan already heard it. And besides, I don´t know why you took so long. I think the only one who could´ve taken more than an hour , was Yami, who is handsome´´-Mai turned around to look at him –``Yeah, I just had to say that´´-Yami just shrugged and mouthed a ``no problem´´.- She turned back to hazel eyed teen – ``And yet he was the first person to be ready, so don´t even start´´-the amethyst eyed beauty said with her arms crossed.

.

``Oh , so you´re saying I´m not handsome!´´- Joey exclaimed , arms crossed over his chest also, anger written all over his face.

``Sorta´´- Mai very calmly, replied. She lifted her hand to her face , checking her perfectly manicured nails.

``Why you...!´´- The hazel eyed boy pointed a finger at her , restraining himself from saying something unnappropriate to the blond beauty.

``And there off, ladies and gentlemen!´´- Tristan said in a funny tone, as he lifted his arms in the air. Serenity and Tea giggled while Yami and Yugi just chuckled.

After some well deserved laughter, Tea decided to speak-`` So , besides the fight and the tardiness , I believe everyone is ready to go´´- She looked at her friends, hand on her hip.

``Yeah , I think so´´- The King of Games turned around to look at his two blond friends, who were bickering about.

``I repeat ``I think so´´-he said again, laughing as he did so.

Everyone chuckled.

Eventually Mai and Joey stopped.

Mai pushed back a lock of blond hair from her face-``So , the party isn´t gonna be formal right , cause if it is i gotta go home and change'',Signaling to her attire.

``You look great. ´´-The brunette told her blond friend-``Don´t worry the party is just regular, it´s perfect for going casual´´.Now that she thought about about it , everyone seemed to have worn there best casual clothes.

Joey was wearing some blue jeans , with a white shirt and a tan colored jacket , with white high- tops. Tristan was also wearing jeans , but with a black shirt and a dark brown and black jacket , with black was wearing dark blue jeans , a blue T-shirt , with an open light blue , short sleeved button up shirt and dark blue sneakers. Yami was wearing black jeans , a dark red T-shirt , black jacket with a black choker, crimson colored belts and black sneakers. Any girl would say he looked super hot..

The girls looked very pretty too. Mai was wearing a dark purple skirt , with a white halter-top and purple high-heel shoes. Serenity was wearing a pink skirt with white flower designs on it and a white one - sleeved shirt and white and pink small high heel was wearing a lime-green skirt with a white shirt and a green sweater jacket that was tied with a light green ribbon in the front with white shoes. And last but not least , Tea was wearing a dark jean mini skirt with silver belt chains, a beautiful white top that was held up by a beautiful silver pin. The bottom of the top fell loosely to her waist. Silver high-heel shoes adorned her feet.A small criss-crossed chain was around her neck along with some silver bangles and big silver earrings. She had on some light blue eye shadow and shiny pink lip gloss.

-``Well then of we go´´-Everyone started walking toward the place where the party was being held.

Tea was at the very back of the group, with a certain crimson eyed pharaoh beside her. She turned to look at him, smiling. He smiled back, holding out his arm,to her. She gladly took it as they walked happily over to their friends.

- At the party-

Tea was sitting on on the couch of the house were the party was taking place , she was talking to a friend she knew in dance class, they were discussing about some new dance girls phone rang , as she excused herself so she could answer.

The sapphire-eyed girl turns her head to see what the others were doing. She could see Joey and Mai on the dancefloor swaying to the beat of the music. Tristan and Serenity were at the snack table , Tristan probably said something funny , because Serenity was laughing hard. Rebecca was dragging poor little Yugi to the dancefloor . Tea giggled at the scene, the looked so cute. And finally her eyes landed on Yami , her hansome Pharaoh. He was talking to Duke , probably about some new move in Duel Monsters. Her gaze fell from his face to his lips. Dreamy look starting to appear on her face, her eyes closing. Oh she would give anything to just have a taste of his wonderful lips. She could imagine it now. He would wrap his arms around her , lift her chin up with his hand , look at her in the eyes and kiss her softly and eyes shot open. She sighed. Those type of things would only happen in her imagination.

Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her , so she turned her head to the side, only to find, that the person who was looking at her, was none other than Yami! A blush started to climb up her cheeks vut she quickly shook her head and smiled sweetly at slowly walked over to her , a smile of his own on his face. He sat down next to her.

-``What re you doing here all by yourself?´´- The handsome young man asked the blue-eyed beauty. She shook her head - ``I am just waiting for a friend to come back, she had a call to attend´´-Yami nodded his head.

-``You know, I bet she´s gonna take a while, so I was wondering if you would. . um … if you would like to dance?- Tea could´nt believe her ears. The almight Pharaoh of Egypt was asking her to dance with him!

She snapped out of her trance when she heard Yami clear his throat-``I would love to dance with you´´- Yami flashed her a smile that made her heart melt . He stood up and offered his hand to her , she gladly accepted.

The two of them stepped onto the dancefloor. Yami wrapped his arms around her petite waist as she wrapped her arms around his slim neck. They danced slowly to the rythem on the music.

-_``She looks so beautiful. I wish I could hold her in my arms like this always . I wish I could kiss her and tell her that I love her so deeply it hurts me that I can´t tell her.''´-__Yami could´nt help these thoughts cross his mind as he stared down at the beautiful girl in his arms. Though he wasn´t the only one thinking._

_-``I must be dreaming. I´m actually dancing with Yami. He smells so nice. I can´t believe were this close. Oh man, his lips are so close, so wonderfully close. __Tea stared deep into his eyes. She tried to look away but it is as if she were frozen. _

_Both of them stared intensely at eachother. Sapphire and crimson clashed. Slowly , there faces came closer and closer. They hadn´t noticed that they were no longer dancing. There lips centimeters apart. The moment was finally here, the most desired wish of both of them . .. . but sadly the wonderful moment was ruined by the DJ who had called out to everyone to get up and dance. _

They stared at the DJ, anger written on there faces, but soon faded as they turned there gaze to there dance partner. Tea looked away, a big red blush stained her cheeks._-``Oh my God! Was I actually going to kiss Yami? How embarrassing! He probably thinks the worst of me now. Oh I can´t look at him.-_Tea´s hair covered her face , as she still refused to look up at the handsome King og Games.

-``_Nice going , Pharaoh. Look what you did! You almost kissed her in front of all these people! Who knows what she thinks of you now!´´-_Yami could´nt help but think the same as Tea , as he also refused to look at her also. But as if on que , both of them turned there faces at exactly the same time. They looked at eachother , and .. . . they laughed. They laughed as if nothing happened.

The laughter soon died down. Tea finally mustered up enough courage to speak.``Hey, you want to go get some fresh air, you know, get away from all this noise''-She nearly had to scream , because the music was getting louder and louder by the minute. Yami nodded and yelled back-``I´d like that´´.

They slowly pushed there way through the dancefloor, until they finally reached the door of the house. They stepped outside the building, only to be received by the fresh breeze of the night.

-``Ah, much better´´-The blue-eyed dancer tilted her up to enjoy the cool wind. –``It´s so beautiful, don´t you think?''-She lifted her gaze to the shining full moon in the sky.

Yami smiled, as he too, gazed at the wonderful display .-``Yes, it is. But even it´s beauty can´t compare to your´s´´-It took him a while to fully analize what he had just said. He was about to apologize when suddenly he felt a warm presence in front of him. His eyes settled on the figure standing before him. He could´nt do much but watch in awe at the beautiful woman he was straring at. The rays of the moon were reflecting on her, making her look like a an angel from heaven.

-``What did you say?''-Tea didn´t know if her ears deceived her , but she knew she had clearly heard that the great Pharaoh Atem had just complimented her beauty. Sparks of hop ignited in her heart , as she thought of the possibility the could have led him to say those words.

It was now or never, he knew. If he didn't tell her how he truly felt about her this instant, he would never be able to do it. He had fought monsters, villains, shadow creatures and even the defeated the powerful Zork, bu this was the hardest thing he had ever done. Gathering up strength . he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

-``Tea,over the past few years we have known eachother, there has been something I have wanted to tell you though I could`nt before , I can now''.-He cupped her smooth cheek gently in his hand. Tea`s heart was pounding hard against her chest.-``Tea, you are the reason my heart beats. You are the person whom I would give my life for. You are the most perfect and beautiful thing God created. I thank him every single day , for letting you enter my life. Tea, You are the reason I exist. I love you , Tea. I love you so very much.''-By the time he was done , Yami had pulled Tea close to him. He waited for her reply, patiently.

Tears were at the brim of Tea´s eyes. No words could explain what she was feeling. Hearing Yami confess his love for her, was just to wonderful that she was left without words.-``Do you really mean all of that?´´-Yami stared at her with love, with simply nodded his head.-``Every single word''-.. He stood there ,waiting for her she said next , made his heart flutter with joy.

-``Yami, kiss me, please.´´-Her voice was soft as a feather. The words coming from her mouth gracefully. Yami obliged to her wishes. Gently ,he pressed his lips to hers, in a delicate embrace. Emotions flew about, breath´s shortened, hearts pounded. The kiss was more than just mere affection, it represented all the love they had been keeping locked inside there hearts for so long. It was a sign a devotion to eachother.

Yami, ever so lovingly, bit her bottom lip, craving to have a taste of her. Tea parted her lips, allowing him to explore the treasures of her untouched mouth. There tongue´s soon got the pleasure of meeting as they danced passionately.

Air was forbidding them to go on any longer. Slowly , there lips departed. Though the kiss had stopped, there hearts still fluttered with excitement.

Tea stared at him, eyes half-lidded, her cheeks warm, lips tingling for more.-``I love you , too , so much.-´´She cupped his cheek , softly. The almighty Pharaoh , could´nt stop the big smile that was slowly beginning to form on his face.

Once again, he captured her soft lips, there eyes fluttering close once more. The rest of the night continued, as the enamored couple demonstrated there love and there passion. Having the moon and the stars as there witness, the pair of lovers sweared eternal love for eachother, forever and always.

**THE END.**

**FINALLY! I ****FINISHED IT! LOL! Well I really hoped you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism welcomed! Please review! Thankyou!**

**^^Samy^^**


End file.
